Measure Of A Man
by ltbran331
Summary: Emma and Sean Just broke up, but once they have been paired for a M.I. prject, will they get back together or will the enviornment and his world stand in their way?
1. Returning Whats Rightfully Yours

"JT, what is going on?" Emma Nelson said as she swung her blonde locks out of her face while walking to school that bright Tuesday morning.  
  
"What do you mean? Everything is fine. So, you lost your boyfriend and your best friend isn't talking to you, no biggie. I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
As usual JT is clueless. Emma thought. I mean, why can't he just understand like...Manny.  
  
"Look JT I'm not going to get into this with you. Maybe you have never lost someone you lov-liked". Good thing I caught myself before saying loved. I did love him.  
  
"Emma, maybe you need a little cheering up. I know about this party Paige is having tonight and we should go. You need it, I think. Sorry if I'm not helping. No sisters equals not very emotional"  
  
"That's ok. Yea, I can't wait maybe I will have one good time for a change. Thanks JT!" Emma said. But she knew it was something she could wait for, something she had to get over with, because of one thing: Manny.  
  
In Media Immersion  
  
"Ok students, today we are going to start a new project, but working in partners are what we have to do considering the objective of the work environment. You have to work with people you may not like or your best friends. So, we are going to put names of your classmates in a hat and pick randomly. The decisions are final; you can't weasel your way out of this in the work world. Are you ready?"  
  
This is so unfair!! They only people I can stand to work with are Liberty, JT and Toby and knowing my luck I will be stuck with Manny, Emma thought. Archie is so unreasonable.  
  
"I will give you free time while I pick names out of the hat. You may do what you please, but keep the noise level down and the horsing around to a minimum. Go ahead!" Mr. Simpson said as he started digging though the hat finding names to pair off. All of a sudden Sean walked up to Emma. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey" Sean said cautiously. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but Jay was counting on him to break things off indefinitely with Emma, even though that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
"What do you want, I thought you had nothing to say? Find a dictionary to form new sentences now?" Emma was harsh, but she knew what she had to do. If she acted like she didn't love him, she could convince him she didn't. The problem was she had to convince herself.  
  
"No, I ju-just," Sean was stumbling on his words by how hurtful she was being, "I have to give you back your stuff." "What stuff?"  
  
"The stuff I had when we dated. I need to return what is rightfully yours." Sean was confident and he knew he had to stand his ground on giving it back, no matter the memories attached.  
  
"Oh, like Snake's laptop, I see how you just handed that right back," she mumbled but Sean had no time to respond since Mr. Simpson cut them off.  
  
"I have picked the pairings. Come and read them off the bulletin board. After you find your name next to your partners, you are dismissed.  
  
Emma went to the board to read the names. Chris Sharpe...............Toby Isaacs. All right, not bad. Manny Santos.................. (Emma held her breath) J.T. Yorke. Phew! I'm not with her! Good. Liberty Van Zandt...............Lauren Goldberg. As Emma read the list, and started to notice a pattern: she didn't have a partner yet, and neither did Sean. She got to the end of the list. Emma Nelson...............Sean Cameron. Emma was with Sean. The boy who dumped her the day before, and now has to do a project with him. 


	2. Answering Questions

Chapter 2:  
  
I can't believe I'm with...him. I mean he just dumped me. Emma thought. As she turned her head away from the board, she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She sensed all of her emotions from the day before re-enter her body. The anger, hurt, resentment towards him and knew getting angry wasn't right. I have to work with him; I have to work with him!!! Emma stormed out of the class, shoving her way through people. She wanted to scream. She ran to her locker and slammed her books on the ground in order to get her locker open, and for the sound effect.  
  
"Somebody sounds a little angry. Did all the trees in the world suffocate or something?" A male voice said as he towered over her locker, shadowing her lock and making her turn around to see the numbers.  
  
"Leave me alone! You would be angry too if you were in my situation. Oh wait, you'd be happy! You can share this time with your new boyfriend!" Emma said. She hated Jay, not because he stole Snake's laptop, but because he stole Sean away from her.  
  
"Easy up, I'm just messin'. Look, Sean's in good hands now. Mine." Jay said, as if he had made up something truly profound.  
  
"You sound like an All State commercial. He can do whatever he wants. I really don't care about him anymore." Emma lied. She was lying to someone who was the king of lying.  
  
"Right, because he just broke up with you yesterday and you're over him in less than 24 hours. That's as if he's over you." Jay said, loud and clear for anyone who was walking by to hear. Including Sean.  
  
"Wait what do yo" -but Emma was cut off by Sean.  
  
"Hey Jay, we need to get going, umm Emma can I talk to you about something?" Sean was nervous in front of Emma and Jay. It was awkward.  
  
"What do you want?" She had attitude that threw off Sean. He wasn't used to it. "Can we meet at the Dot after school? For our project? I mean not like a date or anything" Sean was nervous. Like the first time he asked her out.  
  
"I can't go out, I have to baby-sit so you should just come to my house. Maybe we can get something done without arguing."  
  
"Yea like that will ever happen." Sean mumbled. He wanted to be with her, she was just being so stubborn.  
  
I hate how he acts as if we can't get along. I mean we can, when he's civilized. "I'll just walk to your house after shop class. Bye" With that Sean walked down the hallway.  
  
"See what I mean, still hung up on you. Yo Sean wait up!" Jay said as he walked away talking with Sean. Is he for real? Emma thought as she put her books in her locker. She slammed the door, when JT walked up.  
  
"Hey! You ready for tonight?" He asked as he checked out thousands of girls walking by. "What's tonight?" Emma really had no idea and JT could tell.  
  
"You really forgot! Paige's party? The one I told you about this morning?" It just clicked in Emma's head about that whole cheering up.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I mean I have to get together with Sean to"- JT cut her off.  
  
"So, I see your back together with him. I can see the smile on your face! Oh yeah, outing the moves on your ex! Well, I guess I'll go solo, call me when he leaves, if your not too busy making out!! Bye!"  
  
JT left Emma standing there flabbergasted at what JT said.  
  
"Work on a school project. I'll meet you at your house later." Emma finished her statement, when there was no one left in the hallway to hear her.  
  
At Emma's House  
  
"Shhh, Jack Shhhh, I need quiet! There's a good little Jackie!" Emma was attempting to get her infant brother asleep while Sean was there.  
  
"Well, he always sleeps to Clay Aiken, maybe I should put that on." Emma turned it on, just as Sean knocked on the door.  
  
Here we go. Ugg!  
  
"What is this popular music hour?" Sean asked with his books hanging loosely in his hands, as he walked into the room.  
  
"No," Emma responded, "It just makes Jack fall asleep easier. Let's just get working. We are making a website, did you pick up the topic we were assigned to?"  
  
"Yeah, I have it right here" Sean said as he handed her the sheet of paper. It read: Teen Romance- a site dealing with breakups and what to do once a couple has broken up and you see them!  
  
"Oh, how perfect! I site about our relationship." Emma said sarcastically.  
  
"Emma, I never meant to hurt you it's just, you hate my friends and we never have time for each other! I thought it was what's best!" "Really? Like it was best two years ago to kiss Ashley! We have one best at least." Emma mumbled, but Sean responded to it.  
  
"Yeah, that kiss at the wedding was our best."  
  
"You remember that?" Emma asked, as she adjusted the volume on her stereo, as it was playing Measure of a Man.  
  
"Of course I remember it! How couldn't I? It was incredible!"  
  
"Wow, it's all I have been able to think about." Emma stated, as if reading Sean's mind.  
  
"Yea me too. Do you believe that?"  
  
"Believe what Sean?"  
  
"This song! Would you pick a guy just what he'll do for you?!" Sean asked, sounding angry.  
  
"Yeah, and it's not about what he'll do for you, it's how he treats you." Emma explained, getting a little closer to Sean.  
  
"Good, because I am ready for anything" Sean said, as he stated yes at the end of each question asked in the song.  
  
Emma leaned in to Sean, their lips locking just at the intensity of the song. As the song ended, Sean and Emma were embraced in a kiss, even more delicate than the one at the wedding.  
  
"Wow." Emma stated, questioning herself as she sat next to the boy she just kissed, and had broken up with her the day before. 


	3. Restrictions

Chapter 3  
  
"Umm, I should go, I mean we've gotten enough done and Tracker's expecting me." Sean rushed as he stood up. Sean found his backpack and jacket.  
  
"Yeah, do you need me to walk you?" Emma said without even thinking. What am I saying? I mean Sean isn't a baby! Why am I freaking out! He just broke up with me!  
  
"If you must." Sean said as headed for the door.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Emma said with some attitude this time.  
  
"You're the one who asked if you wanted to go for a walk! If you don't I can handle it myself." Sean said, getting defensive but loosening up.  
  
"Let's just go!" Emma said as she opened the door and walked past him. He was taken aback and had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
As They Were Walking  
  
The wind started to blow frantically as Sean and Emma headed their way down the street to his house.  
  
"So...." Sean asked, attempting to start up a conversation.  
  
"So...." Emma repeated. Emma laughed at herself. I sound like a parrot. Calm down Emma. It's all right; you are just walking to his house. Emma thought.  
  
"Wow, what an in-depth conversation happening here." Sean stated. "Oh, you said earlier you had to give me back my stuff, ya know, return what was rightfully mine." Emma said, almost biting her tongue. Why did I say that?  
  
"Oh," Sean said taken aback by her bringing up their breaking up, "well I think we have a little change of plans." Sean said as he started to lace his fingers into her, cupping each of their hands into their own.  
  
"Why do you do this countless times? I mean we just broke up yesterday and already your moving in again like it never happened! What is your complete malfunction?" Emma shouted, as the rest of the people on the streets passing by turned their heads to see what was happening between the two teens.  
  
"What do you mean? Is this about Jay again? I mean he is a good guy and he's my people!" Sean spat back.  
  
"He's your people! What are you talking about? I mean there aren't different types of people who are white, other than of Asian descent obviously! Why do you act, as you and I are complete opposites! We obviously have one thing in common!" Emma shouted, now even louder than before. She was getting really angry and started walking away. "And anyway, you're the one who broke up with me, so who cares what I think? Remember you 'had nothing to say', so Bye!" Emma screamed as she ran down the street towards her house.  
  
"Yeah we do have something in common," Sean said as he stood there. "We are both are stubborn and in love, with each other." He watched her run all the way down the street until her blond locks drifted away  
  
In Media Immersion  
  
Sean walked into school, looking around for Emma. She wasn't in homeroom, or in Media Immersion.  
  
"Mr. Simpson, where's Emma?" Sean asked intrigued at where she was.  
  
"Well actually Sean, she is practicing for her performance in the Cabaret. You know, she's singing that song! I don't remember, but everyone will see it. It's school wide. By the way, can I speak to you after class, in private?  
  
"Alright Mr. Simpson." Sean said, as if he was in trouble.  
  
After class, Sean quietly approached Mr. Simpson's desk. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry your not in trouble." Mr. Simpson responded and Sean's face went from tension to relief in a matter of seconds. "But it is about Emma" As Mr. Simpson said that, Sean's face dropped.  
  
"What about Emma? Is she ok? What's wrong?" Sean said, flooding Mr. Simpson with questions.  
  
"Calm down. She's fine, not hurt or anything. Well not physically or anything. She really thinks she's in love with you, as hard as it is to believe it's true, it is. But when she came home yesterday hysterical, we were very scared. First, no note to as where she was, leaving the baby by himself, and no call later. We were so afraid something happened. But she ran in the living room, sprinted up the stairs and ran into her room. Spike went up to see what was wrong, when she walked into the room; Emma was on the floor crying. Whatever happened yesterday must have shaken her up because she's really upset. You emotionally hurt her, and I'm not sure if I want her to continue to go through this." Mr. Simpson said calmly, but as he said started to finish his speech, Sean ran out the door into the hallway.  
  
"I am not going to allow you to see her anymore. I'm sorry." But no one heard him because the entire room was empty and dark 


End file.
